The Grinch Who Tried To Steal Christmas
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: BINK! "Take that Mr. Grinch!" "Whoo! Go Sakura! Show that thing who's boss!" Naruto cheered from the other side of the room. Sasuke palmed his forehead. Why couldn't things be normal for once?


**A/N:** Hello my fellow chumplings! If you're here, you're either one of my amazing followers, or you're a new person who has stumbled upon this story!

**Disclaimer: **I clearly do not own Naruto or the characters. Not even Mr. Grinch.

* * *

The Grinch Who _**Tried **_to Steal Christmas

Summary: _BINK! "Take that Mr. Grinch!" _"Whoo! Go Sakura! Show that thing who's boss!" Naruto cheered from the other side of the room. Sasuke palmed his forehead. Why couldn't things be normal for once?

Ah. Once again it was the Holiday season. A time for giving and being thankful for what you have. The air was crisp and a fresh coat of snow blanketed the ground, waiting to be played in the next morning. Children throughout the world were tucked into their beds trying to fall asleep just so morning would come sooner so they could open the presents they've been dying to see. Yes. It was Christmas eve in the Land of Fire. A Christmas eve that none of the members of Team 7 were ever going to forget.

"Come _on _Sasuke-teme! You _have _to admit that was a good movie!" Naruto whined from his side of the couch. "It was stupid." Sasuke shot back from the other side. "_You're _stupid, Sasuke-teme." "Dobe, shut up." "Why don't you make me, gay boy?" "Naruto, for the last time, I _am not_ gay." "Oh really? Then why haven't you had a girlfriend yet, eh Sasuke-teme?" "Urusai, Uzuratongachi." "Will the both of you quit it already? I mean come _on_. What are you, 5?" Sakura scolded scolded, hand on her hips. She bit back a giggle when both of them pointed to each other a muttered, 'He started it.' Sakura turned to Naruto. "Of _course_ The Nightmare Before Christmas is an awesome movie, Naruto. But Sasuke-kun here doesn't understand because of his messed up ways." She explained.

Naruto grinned, "You're right Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme over here was probably rooting for the sadistic toys that were trying to eat the children's faces off!" "Dobe, that's it." Was all Sakura could hear from the kitchen as she heard a crash and the sound of both boys growling. '_Not the coffee table.' _ She thought. More trash talk and a few choice words later, another crash was heard. _'Not Glen the goldfish too!'_ Sakura screamed in her head. "That's it!" She yelled, stomping into the living room where the two brawlers were rolling around. Using her chakra enhanced strength, she flung the two boys off one another, each to the other side with her in the middle. After gently setting Glen back into his bowl and refilling it, she turned to the two trouble makers. "Seriously you guys! It's Christmas for pete's sake! Can't you two be civil to each other for atleast one night?!" Sakura stressed, looking at the two teens. Naruto shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, that teme is a cave man with no manners whatsoever-" "_Naruto." _Sakura growled. Naruto gulped at her murderous expression. "I-I mean I'm s-s-sorry for f-fighting, S-Sakura-ch-chan?" "Good. Now go to your room." Sakura approved. Naruto scampered off up the stairs.

The kunoichi then turned to the broody Uchiha. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" When he didn't say anything, she walked up to him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, trying to look as intimidating as possible. …Even if she only stood eyelevel to his neck. "Well?" She pressed, tapping her foot impatiently. "Hn." Sasuke grunted. "What are you, an ogre? Don't grunt at me-E! What are you doing, Sasuke-kun! Put me down! What am I, a sack of potatoes?" Sakura screetched, pounding on the Uchiha's back as he threw her over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs. When they reached the rosette's room, Sasuke pushed the door open with his foot and gently plopped the girl on her bed. "Go to sleep Sakura." Was all he said before shutting the door and walked to his, next to hers.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do with those two? Snuggling under her blankets, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She was startled awake a few hours later to the sound of their Christmas tree ornaments clacking against one another and the sound of boxes being thrown around. Silently, she got up to alert her roommates but evidently…they had heard it too. Sakura sweat dropped as Naruto streaked by, hands in the air screaming, "SANTAAAAAAAA" A few moments later, Sasuke followed, sweat dropping as well. "Did he just-?" Sasuke groaned. "Yeah." Sakura sighed.

Stumbling after the blonde haired ninja, they were greeted with a sight none of them expected. The tree was on its side, the coffee table was tipped over _yet again_, and… there _was_ a Santa in the living room. Exept, this one was skinny, and was that green hair? All over it? And why was it dressed like Santa Claus? All of these thoughts ran through Sakura's head as she got into a fighting stance like the raven haired boy beside her. "You're not Santa!" Naruto yelled, tackling the Santa imposter. "What the heck are you?!" He yelled again, pinning the snarling intruder on the ground. "It's the Grinch!" Sakura exclaimed, running to help her friend. "A Grinch? What the hell is a Grinch?" Sasuke demanded. With wide eyes, Naruto looked down at the creature. "You're right Sakura-chan! But seriously, you're waaaaay uglier in person, dude." Naruto shook his head. "How would you know, dobe?" Sasuke asked, yet again. The Grinch hissed and threw Naruto off of himself and grabbed the pink haired girl and threw her to the side, trying to get to the presents scattered next to the toppled tree.

"Not so fast!" Sakura yelled, producing a rusty frying pan out of nowhere. "Where did _that_ come from?" Sasuke asked, not quite processing what was going on in their living room. "Stop asking questions, Sasuke, I'm battling the Grinch here." Sakura said. Running to said creature, Sakura raised both arms in the air, gripping the handle of her rusty pan, and brought them down with force. _BINK! _"Take that Mr. Grinch!" "Whoo! Go Sakura! Show that thing who's boss!" Naruto cheered from the other side of the room. Sasuke palmed his forehead. Why couldn't things be normal for once?

As soon as the pan made contact with his head, the Grinch fell unconscious, slumping to the floor next to Sakura. Sakura smirked in victory as she swung her pan around. "_Never _underestimate the power of my rusty frying pan." "Wow Sakura-chan! You were so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran over and tackled the girl. Sasuke just stood there, glued to his spot, _still_ trying to process what had happened. With bewildered expressions, the trio watched as the Grinch began fading away until nothing was there. Sasuke could only blink as Sakura began fixing the tree while Naruto flipped the coffee table back upright. "Good work Naruto." Sakura nodded and shook said boys hand. "You too Sakura-chan." Both people went back upstairs into their rooms, leaving poor, confused Sasuke standing in the living room, still standing in the same spot as before. Only one thought ran through the boys head. '_What the hell had just happened?'_

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? How was it? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S- In my opinion, if you favorite it, you should at least tell me what you liked about it... -wink wink-**

**Also! If you review and you are signed in, there is like, 100% chance I will reply to you ^.^**


End file.
